Miss Shinobi
by Kibette-nee-chan
Summary: Um concurso de beleza Intervilal xD FICHAS FECHADAS
1. Chapter 1

**Miss Shinobi**

Yo, povo o/

Depois de um surto de criatividade, resolvi fazer uma fic de fichas.

Nessa fic, o concurso anual "Miss Shinobi" acontecerá em Konoha. A vila anfitriã poderá indicar até 4 candidatas, e as demais concorrentes apenas uma, todas com idade entre 15 e 18 anos.

No concurso é eleita a kunoichi (entre 15 e 18 anos)mais bonita do mundo shinobi, e quase todas as vilas participam, pois vencer o concurso significa que a vila terá mais "prestígio social", além de receber o prêmio de 1.000 ienes.

As vilas que concorrerão são: Vila da Chuva, Vila da Grama, Vila da Pedra, Vila da Nuvem, Vila da Névoa, Vila da Cachoeira, Vila do Som, além da Vila da Areia, que terá a Temari como representante e da Vila da Folha, que terá Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten como representantes, já que é lá que acontecerá o concurso.

As fichas deverão ser preenchidas com:

**Nome: **(nome e sobrenome; senão eu me confundo ù.u)

**Aparência: **(rosto, cabelo, pele, altura. tudo!)

**Idade: **(somente entre 15 e 18 anos)

**Vila: **(uma das participantes)

**Motivo de estar participando do concurso: **(se foi obrigada pelo kage, se queria ser o orgulho da vila, se queria provar pra todo o mundo de que era realmente a mais bela kunoichi, etc)

**Temperamento: **(...)

**Gosta de: **(...)

**Não gosta de: **(...)

**Biquini: **(como no "Miss Brasil", as participantes vão desfilar com vários trajes)

**Fantasia: **(descreva com detalhes)

**Roupa de gala: **(descreva com detalhes)

**Gostaria de ser amiga de: **(alguma personagem com quem se identifica)

**Par romântico: **(qualquer um, menos um Akatsuki (não me matem, onegai T.T))

A minha é a seguinte:

**Nome: **Saori (sem sobrenome)

**Aparência: **traços delicados; pele clara; olhos castanhos escuros e grandes; nariz delicado; cabelo até a cintura, negro e liso; 1,70 de altura; busto pequeno; cintura fina; quadril .

**Idade: **17 anos

**Vila: **Vila da Névoa.

**Motivo de estar participando do concurso: **o Mizukage queria muito o prêmio do concurso, e depois de um rápido concurso da vila ela foi escolhida.

**Temperamento: **sorridente, simpática, um pouco "boazinha demais", controlada.

**Gosta de: **acordar cedo.

**Não gosta de: **daqueles que matam sem ter necessidade.

**Biquini: **azul anil, com detalhes em azul marinho, alças azul um pouco mais escuro que o do biquini, que são amarradas no pescoço, saída de praia rendada e branca.

**Fantasia: **um maiô branco, com um negócio de escola de samba prata, com penas brancas.

**Roupa de gala: **um vestido azul celeste, com mangas azul um pouco transparente, justo até a cintura e dali pra baixo largo, sapatos de salto alto da cor do vestido (as jóias e o penteado eu descrevo na fic)

**Gostaria de ser amiga de: **Hinata

**Par romântico: **Kiba

Escolherei 6 fichas, e se tiver alguma com a vila repetida, só mudarei isso.

No próximo capítulo vou dizer quais as fichas escolhidas.

Tchau, povo o/ e não se esqueçam de explicar as roupas e penteados com detalhes, e se quiserem podem até explicar a maquiagem.


	2. As concorrentes

Yo, povo o/

Olha, foi muitississíssimo difícil escolher as 6 fichas. Todas estavam muito boas, até pensei em aceitar todas o.o mas aí iria ficar muito cansativo, principalmente para o leitor i.i

As felizardas são:

**S2DeAtH aNgElS2 **

Escolhi a Setsuna por causa do temperamento dela... mas mudei a Setsuna de vila porque a Saori já é da Vila da Névoa...

Então agora ela é da Vila da neve...

Espero que não se importe o.o

bjinhos n.n

**Yumi Shinomori:**

Escolhi a Umi por causa da sua aparência diferente e nem por isso menos bela...

Mas, eu escolhi outra pra ser Miss Cachoeira, então agora a Umi pertence a Vila da estrela n.n

Espero que não se importe também o.o

bjinhos n.n

**Kishi Hana:**

Amei a sua ficha n.n logo de cara já aceitei...

bjinhos n.n

**LadyMilleh:**

Acho que a Sora daria ótimas histórias n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Dri Lioncourt:**

A Megumi daria ótimos rolos o.o

bjinhos n.n

**Loony Midnight:**

Eu estava em dúvida se aceitava ou não a Amy, mas decidi aceitá-la n.n

bjinhos n.n

**Legendas:**

**Personagem**: fala _pensamento_ "ação" (possivelmente alguns comentários)

Agora, com vocês, o primeiro capítulo de Miss Shinobi \o/

**Capítulo 1: As concorrentes**

Uma manhã, Tsunade fala para Sakura, Ino, Hinata e Tenten a encontrarem no escritório. Quando todas chegam:

**Tsunade:** Eu tenho uma ótima notícia pra vocês...

**Sakura, Ino e Tenten:** õ.ô

**Hinata: **õ/ô

**Tsunade:** Como Konoha está em fase de paz e prosperidade, ela foi escolhida entre todas as vilas para ser a sede do concurso de beleza Miss Shinobi!! \o/

**Sakura e Ino: **"olhos brilham" Concurso de beleza?!

**Hinata:** Co-co-concurso?? o/o

**Tenten:** E qual a finalidade disso?

**Tsunade:** Minha cara subordinada desinformada, o Miss Shinobi é um concurso Intervilal (?) em que é escolhida a kunoichi mais bonita do mundo!! A vila anfitriã, no caso a da Folha, pode escolher até quatro concorrentes entre 15 e 18 anos, e as demais vilas apenas uma. Vencer esse concurso significa prestígio social, além da vila vencedora ganhar 1000 ienes!!

**Tenten:** E a senhora escolheu a gente?

**Tsunade:** Sim, afinal vocês são as kunoichis mais belas aqui de Konoha n.n

**Sakura:** O quê?? A gente tá inscrita no concurso?? _ah, Ino-porca-chan, dessa vez você verá quem é a mais bela de todas :D_

**Ino:** _Ha ha ha, Sakura-testuda-chan, você não tem nenhuma chance contra mim :D _quando vai ser??

**Tsunade**: Depois de amanhã. E amanhã chegarão as outras concorrentes n.n

**Sakura e Ino**: O.O Depois de amanhã?? "Saem correndo" Eu preciso arrumar as minhas coisas!!

**Hinata:** o/o M-m-mas a-a gente é o-obrigada a participar?

**Tsunade:** Sim, assim teremos mais chances de vencer.

**Tenten:** Mas eu não gosto muito de concursos e...

**Tsunade:** A vila precisa desse dinheiro, então vocês vão e ponto final. ù.u

**Tenten:** Mas...

**Tsunade:** "olhar mortal de Tsunade" NÃO DISCUTAM COMIGO!! VOCÊS VÃO PARTICIPAR DA PORXX DESSE CONCURSO E VÃO FAZER O MELHOR QUE PUDEREM PRA VENCER!! ENTENDIDO??

**Hinata e Tenten:** O.O Ha-hai!

**Tsunade:** Então vão logo arrumar vestido, fantasia, e todo o resto, que eu tenho muito trabalho pela frente. ù.u

**Tenten:** Hai!

**Hinata:** H-hai!

Fora do escritório...

**Hinata: **Tenten-chan, você acha que Konoha precisa mesmo daquele dinheiro?

**Tenten:** É claro que não!! Aposto que se Konoha ganhar Tsunade-sama vai correndo apostar todo o dinheiro na primeira casa de jogo que encontrar! ¬¬

**Hinata:** ¬/¬

Na manhã seguinte...

**Tsunade:** Shizune, chame os times Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai e Asuma agora!

**Shizune:** Hai, Tsunade-sama!

**Quase todo elenco de Naruto:** "chegam"

**Tsunade:** Como todos já devem saber, o concurso Miss Shinobi será amanhã e Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Sakura serão as representantes de Konoha.

**Naruto: **_Ah, mas com a Sakura-chan no concurso ninguém vai ter chances__, dattebayo__!! n.n_

**Sai:** _A feiosa num concurso de beleza?? Huahuahuahs xD _

**Shikamaru: **_vai ser problemático agüentar a Ino se achando -.-''_

**Kiba:** _Aposto que a Hinata vai vencer... também, esses "dotes" fazem inveja pra qualquer uma!! XDD_

**Lee:** _A Tenten terá que usar todo o fogo da juventude que ela tem para vencer a Sakura-san :Db_

**Neji:** _A Tenten precisará se esforçar..._

**Sasuke **(sim, ele voltou pra Konoha -.-'')**:** _Vai ser irritante ¬¬_

**Shino:** _..._

**Chouji:** _Hum, batatas!! º0º_

**Tsunade**: As outras misses chegarão hoje, e vocês estão encarregados de as encontrarem nos portões e as levarem para o hotel onde ficarão. Time Gai: vocês irão para o portão Oeste, e encontrarão as Misses Areia e Grama. (Estranho? Magina!)

**Lee, Neji e Tenten:** Hai!!

**Tsunade: **Time Kakashi: vocês irão para o portão Norte encontrar as Misses Cachoeira e Estrela.

**Time Kakashi**: Hai!!

**Tsunade:** Time Kurenai, vocês irão ao portão Leste encontrar as misses Névoa e Neve.

**Hinata, Kiba e Shino:** Hai!

**Tsunade:** E o Time Asuma irá ao portão Sul encontrar as misses Água e Chuva.

**Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino:** Hai!

No portão Leste...

Estavam lá havia algum tempo, e nada das misses chegarem, até que viram algo que, para Kiba, parecia um anjo. Logo formou a silhueta bem definida de uma mulher alta, magra, mas com curvas definidas. Seus braços e cintura eram finos, mas seu quadril e pernas eram largos. Seu cabelo era liso, negro e ia até a cintura, caía sobre o busto que não era muito largo, mas não diminuía em nada sua beleza. Seu rosto era delicado e seus olhos castanho-escuro e grandes. Vinha com um sorriso pequeno, talvez por causa do cansaço da longa viagem e do peso da mochila que carregava nas costas. Logo, chegou ao portão.

**Saori:** Ohayo, meu nome é Saori, eu sou a Miss Névoa n.n

Saori então olha os rostos daqueles que a estavam a sua espera. Uma garota bonita, um rapaz meio esquisito, e um outro com um cachorro enorme. Olhou para ele e viu que era algo a mais... ele era lindo. Corou um pouco com o pensamento e viu que ele também estava um pouco corado.

**Shino:** Ohayo. Eu sou Aburame Shino, estes são Inuzuka Kiba e Hyuuga Hinata.

**Hinata e Kiba:** O-o-ohayo n/n

**Shino:** "estranha o fato de Kiba estar corado" õ.ô Bem, nós somos do Time Kurenai e vamos guiá-la até o hotel, juntamente com outra miss.

**Saori: **Ok, vamos esperar n.n

Um longo silêncio se arrastou, então Saori puxou conversa:

**Saori:** Está uma bela manhã, não, Hinata-san? n.n

**Hinata: **S-sim. n/n

**Saori:** _que garota mais tímida... não é do tipo que se inscreveria num concurso de beleza _Então, Hinata-san, você vai participar do Miss Shinobi?

**Hinata:** H-hai, mas por causa da Hokage... ela me o-obrigou...

**Saori: **"sorriso" Então somos duas... o Mizukage quer de todo jeito o prêmio... então houve uma pequena eleição e eu fui a escolhida... não que eu quisesse, é claro.

**Hinata: **_ela é bem legal _n/n

**Kiba:** _faz alguma coisa, seu baka... _Er, não está pesada a sua mochila? o/o

**Saori:** Ah, não se preocupe, eu consigo carregar n/n

Em seguida, outro vulto aparece. Novamente, formou a silhueta de uma mulher. Esta tinha cabelo negro azulado, enrolado nas pontas, bem repicado, preso por um torto rabo-de-cavalo com um laço laranja, e que ia até a metade das costas, com uma longa franja que ia até o queixo. Era alta, não muito magra, com a cintura bem definida e seios médios. Seu rosto de criança, sua pele bem clara e seus olhos azul-gelo, expressivos, também a faziam parecer um anjo.

**Setsuna:** Meu nome é Shimoda Setsuna, e sou a Miss Neve.

(Novamente)**Shino:** Nós somos Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata e Inuzuka Kiba, e aquela é a Miss Névoa, Saori.

**Saori: **Ohayo n.n

**Kiba**: Ohayo.

**Hinata:** O-ohayo o/o (XD)

**Shino**: Como as Misses já chegaram, podemos ir ao hotel.

Todos seguiram Shino, e como o hotel era afastado, começaram a conversar:

**Saori:** Nossa, você é bem bonita... acho que participa do concurso por conta própria, não? Quero dizer, sem ninguém obrigá-la...

**Setsuna:** Na verdade, o kage da minha vila me obrigou a participar...

**Saori: **Ah...

**Shino:** Chegamos.

Todos olharam o hotel diante deles... era muito luxuoso, à moda ocidental, com a fachada amarelo meio dourado e portas de vidro meio esverdeado.

**Shino:** Agora é só vocês se identificarem na recepção e subirem para o quarto.

**Hinata e as outras:** Hai.

No portão oeste, o Time Gai esperava pacientemente a chegada das misses. De repente, um vulto chega, mas não dava pra saber como ou quem era, por causa da neblina. Quando o tal vulto chega, os integrantes do time vêem que era a...

**Tenten:** Temari??

**Temari:** Yo, eu sou a Miss Areia esse ano n.n

**Tenten:** E o Kazekage, seu irmão??

**Temari:** Ele vai assistir o desfile pela tevê, como todos os outros kages. Me admira ser tão desinformada n.n

**Tenten:** ¬¬ Nós vamos esperar outra miss chegar para te levar ao hotel.

**Temari:** Certo. n.n

**Tenten**: Você está tão sorridente hoje O.o

**Temari:** Se fosse escolhida entre 50 mulheres para representar sua vila num concurso de beleza não estaria feliz??

**Flashback on:**

**Gaara:** Temari, quantos anos a Matsuri tem?

**Temari**: Acho que 15, por que? O.o

**Gaara:** É que estava pensando em mandá-la para o concurso Miss Shinobi esse ano.

**Temari: **Ò.Ó O QUE?? VOCÊ VAI MANDAR AQUELA PIRRALHA PRUM CONCURSO DE BELEZA AO INVÉS DA SUA IRMÃ, AQUELA QUE TE APOIOU A VIDA INTEIRA, AQUELA QUE É A MAIS BONITA DE SUNA, AQUELA QUE SEMPRE SONHOU EM SER MODELO, AQUELA QUE TODO MUNDO DÁ EM CIMA, É ISSO QUE VOCÊ VAI FAZER, É?!

**Gaara:** Eu não vou deixar você se expor dessa maneira ù.ú

**Temari**: AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI, SIM! E VAI DEIXAR AGORA, QUE DAQUI ATÉ KONOHA SÃO 3 DIAS DE VIAGEM, E O CONCURSO É DAQUI A 4 DIAS!! EU VOU ARRUMAR AS MALAS, E SE VOCÊ ME IMPEDIR, NUNCA MAIS VAI VER O SOL NASCER DE NOVO! "fecha porta com tudo"

**Gaara:** TPM é foda ¬¬

**Flashback off**

O tempo passa, e então outro vulto indefinido aparece no horizonte. Quando chega mais perto, eles vêem que era uma mulher alta, bonita, com traços marcantes, tinha curvas charmosas, busto médio e pernas firmes. Seu cabelo era vermelho-fogo, coberto de cachos e batia no meio das costas. Quando chegou mais perto, eles viram que seus olhos eram expressivos castanho-esverdeados, sua pele era brozeada e seus lábios eram levemente carnudos e sensuais.

**Amy: **Olá, meu nome é Ichizaki Amy, e eu sou a miss Grama n.n

**Neji**: Olá, nós somos o Time Gai e ela é a Miss Areia, Sabaku no Temari.

**Amy:** Prazer n.n " olha pra Tenten" Você vai participar também??

**Tenten:** Sim, mas porque a Hokage me obrigou ¬¬

**Temari:** Eu vou por causa da minha vila, quero ser o orgulho dela n.n _e mostrar pra todas as vacas de Suna que eu sou melhor que elas è.é_

**Amy:** Eu vou porque quero provar para todos que sou digna de ser a mais bela kunoichi...e, com isso, ser reconhecida.

**Temari:** Falando assim, parece até meu irmão... ele se tornou Kazekage pra ser reconhecido também... " mexe em sua mochila bege e tira de lá uma foto" Esse daqui é o meu irmão "mostra a foto de Gaara"

**Amy:** o/o _nossa... que gato! se eu to corada por ter visto uma foto dele, imagina como deve ser conhecê-lo pessoalmente! _o/o

Temari e Tenten: õ.Ô

**Neji:** Bom, já que todos estamos aqui, vamos ao hotel.

Eles chegam ao hotel e as misses entram.

No portão Sul...

**Shikamaru:** Aff... que demora!

**Ino**: Cala a boca, baka!

**Chouji:** Que fome!!

Depois dessa longa e informativa conversa, uma mulher (ali não havia nenhuma neblina) aparece ao longe. Era alta, tinha os cabelos lisos e negros, cintura fina, quadril largo, sua boca era carnuda, e sua pele era bem clarinha. Seus seios só perdiam para os da Tsunade em matéria de tamanho o.o. Mais tarde puderam constatar que seus olhos eram azul da cor do céu, e que não era nem magra e nem gorda.

**Sora:** Yo. Meu nome é Mizuke Sora e eu sou a miss Água.

**Ino: **Yo n.n. Eu sou Ino e esses panacas são Chouji e Shikamaru. Nós vamos te guiar até o hotel, mas antes temos que esperar outra miss chegar.

**Sora:** Tudo bem.

**Ino:** Nossa, você deve estar animada, afinal, com essa beleza, você deve ter dado pulos de alegria quando o Kage da sua vila te escolheu...

**Sora: **"joga o cabelo do lado, sem perceber" Na verdade, eu nunca liguei pra concursos de beleza, apesar de todos dizerem que sou muito bonita, mas o meu kage me chantageou dizendo que ia diminuir meu salário. u.u

**Ino:**_ ela é um pouco metida ù.u _Ah, tá bom então "sorriso falso"

**Sora:** "percebe o sorriso falso" _ela me achou metida... e quem se importa com essa oxigenada?? ù.u ta, eu me importo, odeio que me achem metida ò.ó_

Os pensamentos de Sora foram interrompidos pela chegada de outra pessoa. Era uma mulher magra e um pouco baixa, mas dona de um corpo atraente. Seu cabelo era loiro, quase branco, ondulado e passava da cintura. Seus lábios eram carnudos e avermelhados, como se estivessem pintados toda hora. Mas o que chamava a atenção eram seus olhos, do mais claro azul, e sua pele branca como o mármore. Por um instante, Shikamaru pareceu estar completamente acordado. Só por um instante.

**Megumi**: "sorriso encantador" Yo, meu nome é Tsukimori Megumi, e sou a miss Chuva n.n

**Ino:** Yo n.n Nós somos a equipe Asuma, e essa "um pouco de desprezo na voz" é a miss Água, Sora-san.

**Megumi:** Yo. n.n

**Sora:** Yo.

**Shikamaru:** Agora que todas chegaram, podemos ir para o hotel, não?

**Megumi:** Ah.. alguém pode me acompanhar até o monumento dos Hokages? Eu gosto de lugares históricos...

**Shikamaru: **Vai ser meio problemático...

**Ino: **Eu te acompanho até lá. Sei tudo sobre aquele lugar. n.n

**Megumi:** Muito obrigada n.n _apesar de preguiçoso, ele não é tão ruim assim n/n_

**Shikamaru:** Então eu e Chouji acompanhamos Sora-san até o hotel, ok?

**Ino:** Feito! Tchau! o/

**Megumi:** Ja ne! n.n/ "saem conversando"

**Sora:** "se sentindo um pouco desprezada"

Depois de um tempo, eles chegam ao hotel e Sora entra sozinha.

E finalmente no portão Norte...

**Naruto:** Que demora, 'ttebayo! ò.ó

**Sakura:** A gente tá aqui só a 5 minutos, Naruto ¬¬

**Sasuke:** É mesmo, dobe, será que dá pra calar a boca?

**Naruto: **Cala boca você, teme!! Ò.Ó

**Sai:** "sorriso falso" n.n

Um vulto aparece sorrateiramente, e eles só se dão conta quando a mulher estava bem próxima a eles.

**Hana:** "sorriso à là Uzumaki Naruto" Hello people! Como vai essa força?? :D

**Todos:** O.O

Motivo do espanto: a tal mulher usava um top decotado e colado e curto vermelho escuro(conhecido como magenta), mostrando exageradamente os seios que praticamente empatavam com os da Tsunade o.o, uma micro-saia da mesma cor, que também exageradamente mostravam suas pernas torneadas e seu quadril enorme, e seu rosto com uma maquiagem muito, muito forte; apesar disso, tinha aparência angelical, com cabelos loiros com pontas vermelhas e enroladas, macios e sedosos que iam aé os calcanhares, tinha grandes olhos verdes, com grandes cílios, era baixinha e bem branquinha.

**Naruto:** Quem é você, dattebayo?? O.o

**Hana:** Meu nome é Kishi Hana, e eu sou a Miss Cachoeira :D

**Naruto:** Legal, 'ttebayo o/

**Sasuke: **_ que corpo . _A gente vai te levar ao hotel, mas antes teremos que esperar outra miss chegar "lutando para não ficar corado"

**Hana: **_quem é esse cara? o.o wow, só de olhar para ele já fico sem ar! Imagine como ele deve ser na cama?! "_imagina coisas que prefiro não comentar_" _Ok, gato n.n

**Sasuke: **"não agüenta e cora um pouquinho" o/o

**Sakura:** "percebe que Sasuke estava corado e fica com ciúmes" ù.ú

Nesse instante, outra mulher chega. Esta tinha cabelos lisos azul claro, da cor do céu, com franja que iam até o meio das costas. Os olhos eram cor-de-mel, mais puxados para o amarelo, sua pele era bem branquinha e seus lábios rosados. Era alta e magra, com curvas definidas, seios proporcionais e pernas longas e torneadas. Estava muito, muito cansada mesmo. Afinal, para se chegar até Konoha vindo da Vila da Estrela, tinha que se atravessar quase todo o país do fogo.

**Umi**: "um pouco ofegante" Yo, meu nome é Hitsuky Umi, sou a Miss Estrela n.n

**Sakura: **Yo n.n _essa deve ser mais simpática do que aquela outra oferecida ò.ó_

**Hana:** Vamos ao hotel agora? Tô mega-cansada e parece que Umi-chan também.

**Sasuke:** S-sim, é claro.

Todos chegam ao hotel (finalmente i.i) e Sakura e as misses entram.

* * *

Ficou muito longo? o.o

Eu sei que muitas não falaram porque participam do concurso, mas elas vão se conhecer melhor no próximo capítulo.

Tchau, povo, até a próxima o/


	3. No hotel

Yo povo o/

Saindo um capítulo de Miss Shinobi fresquinho :D

Respondendo alguns reviews:

**LadyMilleh**, a Sora vai ficar com o Kakashi, mais detalhes nos próximos capítulos

**Loony Midnight**, o Gaara vai aparecer no próximo capítulo...

So, vamos à fic \o\

**Capítulo 2: No hotel**

Coincidências a parte, todas as misses chegaram ao hotel na mesma hora. E fizeram o check-in juntas.

**Hinata:** O-o-olá "se dirigindo a recepcionista". Nó-nós so-somos...

**Tenten:** Nós somos as Misses Shinobis deste ano e temos uma reserva u.u.

**Recepcionista:** Ah, sim. O quarto de vocês é o nº 117, no último andar. Aqui estão as chaves "estende chaves" Tem 6 cópias, caso alguma de vocês queira sair sozinha ou coisa e tal.

**Sakura:** Tá legal o.o

Todas sobem em um elevador simples, e chegam ao 11º andar. O quarto 117 era o do fim do corredor, e o maior de todos. A porta era de madeira revestida de branco, e o quarto... ou melhor, apartamento era enorme. Havia uma sala de estar, com uma lareira na parede da frente, que era pintada de amarelo-escuro, quase laranja, e em cima desta uma tv de plasma 42' prata. No centro da sala havia uma mesinha de vidro com pés de madeira, em cima de um tapete vermelho e bege. Havia dois sofás em volta desta, um vermelho com almofadas beges, e outro bege com almofadas vermelhas, ambos com 4 lugares, e uma poltrona marrom, bem em frente a tv. O banheiro era na primeira porta a direita do mini-corredor, tinha 6 chuveiros, todos com boxes de vidro, e tinha 6 pias, com 2 torneiras, uma de água quente e outra de água fria, e um espelho com luz e armarinho, para por maquiagem, cremes, escovas, etc. A suíte tinha 6 beliches, era super espaçosa e tinha 12 guarda-roupas de madeira, além de várias janelas para arejar.

**Hana: **Ah! "senta na poltrona e apóia os pés" Isso é que é suíte!!

**Saori: **Sim n.n Mas agora eu vou dormir um pouco, tô morta de cansaço.

**Hinata:** E-eu vou com você, Saori.

As outras também foram para o quarto para arrumar as coisas, descansar e conversar.

**Megumi e Ino:** "chegam"

**Megumi:** Amei o passeio, Ino n.n

**Ino:** Que bom n.n acho que todas já estão no quarto, vamos até lá

**Megumi:** Ok

Elas entram no quarto, e Sora, que estava conversando com Sakura e Umi, comenta:

**Sora:** Eu não gostei muito dessa tal de Ino, e parece que ela não gostou muito de mim também.

**Sakura:** Bem-vinda ao clube. A Ino, que eu chamo carinhosamente de porca, tem a mania de julgar as pessoas antes de conhecê-las, muita gente odeia ela por isso... além de ser extremamente fútil.(momento "eu odeio a porca")

**Sora:** E também não gostei muito dessa tal de Megumi, parece que ela quer ocultar os outros... sei lá.

**Sakura:** Mas parece que a Temari não acha isso não...

**Sora:** "olha para Temari e vê que ela mostrava seu leque (ela sempre anda com seu leque)para Megumi, que observa o obeto com uma curiosidade enorme, deixando Temari aparentemente satisfeita"

**Umi**: Se essa tal Ino é assim, prefiro nem chegar perto.

Setsuna só conversava com Hinata, pois não era tão sociável assim. Hana travava uma conversa animada com Saori, que na maioria das vezes só respondia com um sorriso. Amy conversava com Tenten sobre o quanto odiava pessoas falsas.

Logo chegou a noite, e elas estavam sem um pingo de fome, por isso nem saíram do quarto. Apenas Setsuna devorava com vontade duas barras de Diamante Negro.

**Amy:** "vai até a janela"

**Setsuna: **"vai até janela pouco depois"

**Amy: **Hoje a noite está tão linda... toda estrelada...

**Setsuna: **Se estivesse um pouco mais fresco seria melhor...

**Umi:** "também vai até a janela" A lua também está linda hoje...

**Amy: **É...

**Umi**: Sabe, a minha mãe também adora a lua... estou aqui por causa dela.

**Amy:** Da sua mãe? O.o

**Umi:** Sim... ela nunca teve uma vida boa, e o Hoshikage me prometeu o prêmio do concurso, ele só quer o "prestígio social"...

**Amy:** Ah... bom, eu vou treinar uns passos de dança-do-ventre, já que essa suíte é tão espaçosa, acho que consigo fazer isso sem acordar as outras n.n "vai até seu armário"

**Setsuna:** Acho que vou desenhar alguma coisa pra passar o tempo... "vai até o seu armário"

**Umi:** "suspiro" _só me resta dormir..._

No fim da noite...

**Amy:** "com fones de ouvido e mp4, dançando a dança-do-ventre"

**Setsuna: **"desenhando"

**Umi, Saori, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata e Temari:** "dormindo"

**Megumi:** "lendo"

**Hana:** "observando a noite estrelada"

**Sora:**"pouco antes limpando algumas migalhas do chocolate de Setsuna, agora lendo, sente uma pontada na barriga" _ah, não... hoje não..._

Ah, sim, a ordem dos beliches era:

1º Setsuna em cima; Hinata em baixo

2º Sakura em cima; Sora em baixo

3º Ino em cima; Megumi em baixo

4º Hana em cima; Saori em baixo

5º Umi em cima; Temari em baixo

6º Tenten em cima; Amy em baixo

Todas dormem, ansiosas pelo desfile, que começará amanhã. Admitindo ou não, no fundo, todas queriam vencer.

* * *

Desculpem a demora, ontem e sexta-feira eu não entrei no computador porque estava na casa de minha vó, e lá não tem computador...

Ah, no próximo capítulo vai acontecer a primeira parte do desfile, além de alguns rolos :D

té mais, povo o/


	4. O desfile começa!

Yo, povo o/

Desculpem a demora, mas sexta-feira, sábado e domingo não deu pra entrar no PC, e eu fiquei sem digitar todo esse tempo T.T

Mas A-M-E-I a quantidade de reviews n.n

que bom que estão gostando n.n

Respondendo alguns:

**Kishi Hana**: Ainda não sei o.o

no máximo uns 8 ou 9...

bjinhos n.n

**Yumi Shinomori: **Tá nesse capítulo ;D

bjinhos n.n

So, vamos a fic \o\

* * *

**Capítulo 3: O desfile começa!  
**

Numa manhã de sol, num certo hotel, num certo apartamento...

**Ino: **AAAAAAAAAAHHHH É HOJE!! \º0º/

**Sakura:** AAAAAAAAAAHHHH É MESMO!! \º0º/

**Temari:** OH MY GOD!! SERÁ QUE ESTÁ TUDO NOS CONFORMES?? \ó0ò/

**Ino, Sakura e Temari: **"correndo desesperadas pelo quarto"

**Resto:** O.O "acordam assustadas"

**Sora:** Ei, vocês três, será que dá pra calarem a boca? Ò.Ó

**Todas:** O.O²

**Sora:** "sai correndo pro banheiro do nada"

**Todas:** O.O³ "boiando"

**Sakura, Ino e Temari: **"recomeçam a gritaria"

No banheiro...

**Sora: **"morrendo de cólica" _Só me faltava essa... ficar menstruada bem no dia do desfile... só espero que eu não faça nenhuma bobagem durante esses dias... bom, vou voltar pro quarto..._

De volta ao quarto...

Sakura, Ino e Temari já tinham se acalmado, e todas estavam se vestindo para o _brunch _no refeitório do hotel. As kunoichis de Konoha tinham combinado de encontrarem lá os companheiros de time, para conversar um pouco e tal. Elas descem para o refeitório e se sentam em uma mesa enorme com uma toalha rosa, já reservada para as misses. Seus amigos já estavam sentados nela. Elas fazem o prato, já que era _self-service_ e sentam com seus colegas.

**Hinata:** Setsuna-chan, Saori-chan, esses são meus amigos Kiba e Shino, que vocês já conhecem, e essa é Kurenai-sensei.

**Amigos de Hinata (XD)**: Yo.

**Saori**: "olha pra Kiba e cora" Yo n/n Nossa, não havia reparado, como seu cachorro é bonito!

**Kiba:** "mesmo corado, engata papo animado com Saori sobre cães -.-"

**Setsuna:** "seu olhar recai sobre um moreno, branco como a morte (XD), que estava sendo apresentado por Sakura a Hana, Sora e Umi" _que menino lindo... eu tenho que arranjar um jeito de falar com ele!_

**Sakura:** Sora, Hana, Umi, esses são Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei e Sai n.n

**Sora:** "fica vermelha quando olha para Kakashi" o/o

**Kakashi:** "olha para Sora" _que corpo... _(ero-sensei)

**Umi:** "entretida olhando para Neji" _apesar dele ser cego, deve ser bem forte... adoro essa frieza toda ;D_

**Hana:** AAAAAAAHHH!! O.O

**Todos da mesa inteira:** O que foi?? O.O

**Hana:** Eu não acredito que esse é o Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial 2008!!

**Todos da mesa inteira: **¬¬

**Hana:** Me empresta??

**Kakashi:** Quantos anos você tem?

**Hana:** Nha? 16, por quê?

**Kakashi:** Esse livro é proibido para menores de 18 anos.

**Hana:** Por que? Não há nada aí dentro que eu já não saiba :B

**Kakashi:** Porque sim. u.u

**Hana:** Droga ò.ó _hum... já sei quem pode me ajudar_

**Tenten: **Amy, esses são Neji, Lee e Gai-sensei.

**Lee e Gai:** Yo :Db

**Neji:** "olhando para Umi do outro lado e fica levemente, bem levemente corado"

Amy, entretanto, estava olhando um certo loirinho sentado ao lado de Sakura. Nesse momento, a imagem do gato da foto sumiu da sua cabeça, porque agora ela só tinha olhos para o loirinho kawaii.

**Hana:** "chega bem de fininho e sussurra para Amy" Amy-chan, eu vou precisar de um favor seu... vem comigo! "puxa Amy para longe da mesa"

**Ino: **Megumi-chan, esses são Chouji, Shikamaru e Asuma-sensei.

**Megumi: **Eu já conheço eles... quando eu cheguei aqui em Konoha.

**Ino:** Verdade... tinha esquecido.

**Todos da mesa:** "conversam sobre algo qualquer"

**Setsuna:** Hei, Hinata.

**Hinata:** O que foi, Setsuna-chan?

**Setsuna:** Você sabe alguma coisa sobre aquele menino ali "aponta para Sai"

**Hinata:** Bom... eu só sei que o nome dele é Sai, que ele faz parte do time da Sakura-chan e que ele gosta de pintar e desenhar. Por quê?

**Setsuna: **Por nada não... _ele gosta de desenhar... interessante "_sai correndo para o quarto_"_

**Hinata:** õ.ô

Um pouco afastado dali...

**Amy:** O que você quer que eu faça?

**Hana: **É que como você é a única entre nós que tem 18 anos, só você pode me ajudar...

**Amy:** o.o

**Hana:** Eu só quero que você peça emprestado do Kakashi-sensei o Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial 2008 :D

**Amy:** ¬¬ Eu devia saber que era pra alguma coisa pervertida...

**Hana: **Fala sério, e eu sei que você também está louquinha para saber o que se passa por aquelas páginas ;D

**Amy: **o/o "imagina coisas que a lei me impede de colocar aqui, já que crianças podem ler" Tá bem, tá bem, eu te ajudo e.e

**Hana:** Yatta!! \o/ É bem simples, já que você é maior de idade é só pedir pra dar uma lidinha... então você vai para o quarto e me empresta! Facinho!

**Amy:** E se ele não quiser me emprestar ô.õ

**Hana:** Bom... aí a gente inventa outra coisa!!

**Amy:** Tá bom então... "as duas voltam para o refeitório"

**Sora:** "olha para Akamaru e Kiba" Nossa... o seu cachorro me faz lembrar Akira "olhos começam a ficar marejados"

**Kiba:** Quem? ô.õ

**Sora:** Akira... a minha cachorra de estimação... "lágrimas começam a escapar"

**Kiba: **Ela morreu? ó.ò

**Sora:** Não... tá em casa... "começa a soluçar"

**Kiba:** Mas então por que está chorando? ó.ò

**Sora:** É-é que eu sinto muita f-falta delaaa "chora alto e sai correndo pro apartamento"

**Todos da mesa:** ô.õ

**Ino**: _essa Sora já está dando nos nervos... além de ficar dando esses chiliques toda hora, fica fofocando sobre mim com a testuda e a azulada... já sei o que fazer para acabar com isso è.é_ Ah, Megumi-chan, eu vou no banheiro e já volto n.n

**Megumi:** Ok...

No apartamento...

**Setsuna: **"saindo do apartamento carregando um monte de papéis"

**Sora:** "quase derruba Setsuna" "entra no quarto"

**Setsuna:** OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, CARAMBA!! Ò.Ó "vai para o refeitório"

**Ino:** "se esconde e não é vista por Setsuna" "entra no quato com outra chave"

**Sora:** "chorando no banheiro, não percebe que Ino entrou no apartamento"

**Ino:** "pega o pente de Sora e põe na mochila de Umi" "sai do apartamento quietinha"

De volta ao refeitório...

**Ino:** "chega" Prontinho n.n do que falavam?

**Megumi:** _Ela está meio esquisita..._

**Amy:** Yo, Kakashi-sensei, certo? "evitando olhar para Naruto e corar"

**Naruto: **"olha pra Amy" o/o _nossa... essa menina é mais bonita que a Sakura-chan, 'ttebayo_

**Kakashi:** Uhum... "entretido com o livro"

**Amy:** Nossa, eu procurei em todas as livrarias da minha vila e não achei esse livro! "dramática"

**Kakashi:** Uhum... "ainda entretido com o livro"

**Amy: **Sabe... você me deixa dar uma lidinha??

**Kakashi:** Quantos anos você tem?

**Amy:** 18 :D

**Kakashi: **Ok... mas antes eu vou terminar de ler.

**Amy:** Pó'dexá! :D _uhul \o/_

**Setsuna:** "esbarra propositalmente em Sai" Oh, meus desenhos!!

**Sai:** _no livro diz que ajudar alguém que precisa é uma das formas de se fazer amizade com essa pessoa... e essa garota é bem bonita..._ "cata os desenhos de Setsuna"

**Setsuna: **Nossa, muito obrigada...

**Sai:** Sai.

**Setsuna:** o.o... ò.ó Seu grosso! "sai"

**Sai:** Não, não, o meu nome que é Sai!

**Setsuna:** o.o Ah... _Tinha esquecido do que a Hinata me disse!_

**Sai:** _mostrar interesse pelas coisas do alguém aumenta as chances de vocês se tornarem amigos... _Posso ver seus desenhos? n.n "sorriso falso"

**Setsuna: **É claro! n.n

**Sai:** "vê os desenhos" Você desenha bem... (ele falou isso sinceramente)

**Setsuna: **Obrigada "cora levemente" Eu ouvi dizer que você desenha bem, também.

**Sai:** Sim... olha "tira papéis não sei de onde e mostra a Setsuna"

**Setsuna:** Que lindos... "conversam sobre desenhos"

1 hora se passa, as misses sobem para se arrumar, menos Amy...

**Amy**: Você lê tão lentamente...

**Kakashi:** É que isto, minha cara, não é apenas leitura. Eu leio uma frase, absorvo o seu conteúdo, imagino o que está se passando, e depois leio outra. E, além disso, essa já é a 3ª vez que leio esta manhã n.n'''

**Amy: **NANI?? Era tudo enrolação, então? Faz 1 hora que estou esperando você terminar e... peraí, 1 hora? AAAAAAAAAAHHHH EU TENHO QUE ME APRONTAR!! \º0º/

**Kakashi: **"lendo"

No quarto, as misses se arrumavam calmamente, já que o desfile começaria daqui a 3 horas, e a maioria já estava pronta.

**Amy:** "entra afobada e sai correndo pra tomar banho"

**Hana:** "fala baixo" E então... conseguiu?

**Amy:** Que nada! Aquele homem não larga o livro por nada.

**Hana:** T.T

**Sora:** "vai até o seu armário para pegar o pente e não encontra lá" O.O CADÊ MEU PENTE??

**Sakura:** Ué, não tá no seu armário? O.o

**Sora: **Não! Ele sumiu!!

**Saori:** Eu te empresto o meu n.n "estende pente"

**Sora: **Obrigada, mas você não sabe que nunca se empresta um pente a outra pessoa?

**Saori:** Por quê? ô.õ

**Sora:** Dizem que dá má sorte... EU PRECISO DO MEU PENTE!! "começa a chorar"

**Sakura:** Calma, Sora-chan! Sabe, eu acho que alguém daqui escondeu, ou por brincadeira, ou pra te prejudicar.

**Sora:** Mas como vamos descobrir quem foi? ó.ò

**Sakura:** Revistando as mochilas de cada uma, ué!

Então, todas concordam em ter as mochilas revistadas, e uma a uma são vistoriadas por Sora e Sakura. Até que chega a mochila da Umi. Adivinhe o que encontraram lá? O pente, óbvio.

**Sora: **ENTÃO FOI VOCÊ, SUA FALSA!! E EU PENSANDO QUE VOCÊ ERA MINHA AMIGA!!

**Umi:** Sora, eu não fiz isso, eu juro!! Alguém deve ter posto aí pra você acreditar que fui eu, mas eu juro que não fui eu!!

**Sora:** EU DEVIA TER IMAGINADO, TAVA TÃO OCUPADA TENTANDO VENCER QUE NEM SE PREOCUPOU COM AS AMIGAS!!

**Umi:** Sora, por favor, acredita em mim!!

**Sora:** SUA VADIA, CACHORRA, POBRETONA, SEM-TETO!!

**Umi: **OPA!! POBRETONA E SEM-TETO, NÃO!! Ò.Ó

**Sora: **POBRETONA E SEM-TETO, SIM!! VOCÊ SÓ QUER O PRÊMIO PRA AJUDAR SUA MÃE, QUE NEM CASA TEM, POR ISSO VOCÊ NÃO PASSA DE UMA SEM-TETO!!

**Umi**: ANTES POBRE DO QUE MIMADA E CHORONA, ALÉM DE SER UMA FOFOQUEIRA DE PRIMEIRA, AINDA FICA DANDO CHILIQUINHO POR AÍ, COMO SE FOSSE BONITO!! ALÉM DE SER METIDA, GROSSA E DONDOCA!!

**Sora:** Ò.Ó "voa pra cima de Umi e começa a unhá-la"

**Umi: **Ò.Ó "puxa o cabelo de Sora"

**Todas:** O.O

**Tenten:** Pelo amor de Deus, alguém separa elas!! o.o

Entretanto, ninguém tinha coragem de chegar perto.

**Saori: **"calmamente, vai até o banheiro, tira uma bacia não de onde, enche com água fria e se encaminha até o vuco-vuco" u.u "joga a água com tudo, finalmente separando as duas"

**Sora: **x.x

**Umi:** x.x

**Saori**: Que coisa ridícula, duas kunoichis desse tamanho brigando por causa de um pente! Se toquem! Você já achou seu pente, ela não é mais sua amiga, e fim de papo!! Que complicação!!

**Sora e Umi:** "viram a cara uma pra outra e vão se arrumar" Hunf!

Depois de todas prontas, as misses se encaminham para o local do desfile. Havia um camarim para cada uma, já que elas colocariam as suas roupas lá. Pouco antes do começo do desfile, Megumi entra no camarim de Ino:

**Megumi: **Ino, eu não gostei do que você fez hoje!

**Ino:** O que eu fiz?? o.o _como ela sabe?_

**Megumi: **Não se faça de sonsa. Eu sei que foi você que pôs o pente da Sora na mochila da Umi. Por que você fez isso??

**Ino:** Oras, você sabe que elas vivem falando mal de mim por aí! ù.ú

**Megumi:** Se elas falam mal de você, deve ser por algum motivo.

**Ino:** Foi porque eu acho a Sora um pouco chata e não converso com ela, só por isso!

**Megumi:** E você acha pouco desprezar alguém só porque a primeira vista ela te parece "um pouco chata"?? E além disso estragar duas amizades por causa disso??

**Ino**: É lógico! A primeira impressão é a que conta, e as duas não significam nada para mim. u.u

**Megumi:** Sabe, por 2 dias eu pensava que você era legal. Agora vejo que estava enganada. "sai do camarim"

**Ino:** o.o

Fora dos bastidores...

**Tsunade:** Bem-vindos ao miss Shinobi 2008!

**Platéia: **"batem palmas"

**Tsunade:** Como convidados, temos o Kazekage, Mizukage, Hoshikage, Amekage, Shibuki, Kusakage (inventei; era pra ser o kage da Vila da Grama) e o líder Kazahana da Vila da Neve!

Ao lado de Tsunade, havia 7 manequins, e no lugar das cabeças, câmeras de alta resolução com as caras dos líderes assistindo o desfile. (tipo do pânico xD)

**Platéia: **"aplaude de novo"

**Tsunade: **E como o costume, vamos sortear 12 jurados, sendo que um deles sou eu, e outro é o convidado Kazekage-sama! Vamos ao sorteio! "tira papelzinho de dentro de uma caixinha" O primeiro é... "lê papelzinho" Uzumaki Naruto! _Tô salva... com certeza ele vai votar na Sakura... eu também vou, daí temos mais chances._ "tira outro papelzinho" O segundo é... Aburame Shino! "tira outro, e mais outro, e outros muitos papéizinhos, para resumir, os sorteados foram: Naruto, Shino, Lee, Chouji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Kiba, Neji e Sai"

**Jurados:** "se sentam em uma mesa"

**Tsunade: **E agora, vamos começar o Miss Shinobi 2008!

As misses entram na seguinte ordem: Sora, Temari, Hana, Megumi, Umi, Hinata (morrendo de vergonha, lógico), Ino, Sakura, Tenten, Amy, Setsuna e Saori. Todas estavam com um vestido tomara-que-caia magenta, que marcavam bem as curvas, sandálias prateadas de salto bem alto e fino, com o cabelo solto e gloss, blush e rímel como maquiagem, afinal era só a apresentação. Depois que todas estavam "alinhadas", elas se viram para o público.

**Tsunade: **Agora, para abrir o desfile, a miss Água Mizuke Sora, de 17 anos!

**Sora: **"desfila sem rebolar muito, mas jogando o cabelo do lado freqüentemente, além de não sorrir" _se eu vim pra esse concurso, eu tenho que ganhar agora!_

**Kakashi: **"hemorragia nasal"

**Tsunade**: Miss Areia Sabaku no Temari, de 17 anos!

**Temari: **"desfila com um sorriso confianteno rosto, rebolando bastante" _já tô até vendo a cara das vacas de Suna è.é_

**Tsunade:** Miss Cachoeira Kishi Hana, de 16 anos!

**Hana:** "desfila com um sorriso à là Uzumaki Naruto, rebolando bastante também, o cabelo quase arrastando no chão" :D

**Sasuke: **"hemorragia nasal"

**Tsunade:** Miss Chuva Tsukimori Megumi, de 16 anos!

**Megumi:** "desfila com um sorriso encantador, rebolando naturalmente (?)" _eu tenho que ganhar!_

**Shikamaru:** "hemorragia nasal"

**Tsunade:** Miss Estrela Hitsuky Umi, de 17 anos!

**Umi: **"desfila com um sorriso simpático, rebolando, mas sem exageros" _bom, vamos ver no que isso dá!_

**Neji:** "hemorragia nasal"

**Tsunade:** Miss Folha Hyuuga Hinata, de 15 anos!

**Hinata: **"desfila envergonhada, sem sorrir, sem rebolar, apenas andando" _que vergonha! o/o_

**Tsunade:** Miss Folha Yamanaka Ino, de 15 anos!

**Ino:** "desfila com um sorriso forçado no rosto, pois estava chateada com o que Megumi lhe dissera, rebolando"

**Tsunade:** Miss Folha Haruno Sakura, de 15 anos!

**Sakura**: "desfila com um sorriso normal, rebolando um pouquinho só" _você vai ver só, porca! è.é_

**Tsunade: **Miss Folha Tenten, de 16 anos!

**Tenten:** "desfila sorrindo normalmente, rebolando, mas sem exageros"

**Tsunade:** Miss Grama Ichizaki Amy, de 18 anos!

**Amy:** "desfila com um sorriso um pouco malicioso, rebolando bastante" _eu definitivamente vou ser reconhecida por todos da vila!_

**Naruto:** "hemorragia nasal"

**Tsunade: **Miss Neve Shimoda Setsuna, de 16 anos!

**Setsuna: **"desfila sem sorrir, rebolando só um pouquinho" _hunf! ù.ú_

**Sai:** n.n _ela é bem bonita e legal... mas não sei porque meu nariz está quase sangrando_

**Tsunade:** Miss Névoa Saori, de 17 anos!

**Saori:** "desfila com um sorriso simpático, rebolando um pouco" n.n

**Kiba:** "hemorragia nasal"

**Tsunade:** Essas são as concorrentes, senhoras e senhores "falando isso, as misses agora saem na ordem contrária a que entraram"! E daqui a pouco, o desfile de biquínis!

* * *

Não esqueçam os reviews, hein!

Ah, com o início das aulas, o tempo entre um capítulo e outro vai aumentar, mas vou fazer o máximo possível para não demorar muito n.n

Tchau, povo o/


	5. Os biquinis e fantasias

Yo povo o/

Mais um capítulo procêis lê D

**Tsuki Hiina: **amei a idéia n.n

bjinhos n.n

E mais um recado: EU AMO, AMO DE PAIXÃO TODOS QUE ESTÃO LENDO A FIC!! \O/

So, vamos à fic \o\ (**Inner:** você não se cansa de dizer isto ?? ¬¬ **Eu:** Não 8D)

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Os biquinis e fantasias**

Depois da apresentação, as misses entram no camarim para trocar de roupa. No camarim de Hinata, um estranho adentra o recinto. O estranho vai se aproximando, aproximando, aproximando, quando...

**Hinata:** O.O PAPAI!?

**Hiashi:** Yo, Hinata. Eu vim para te avisar de uma coisa. Você é o membro mais fraco da sua idade do clã Hyuuga, porém o mais belo. Se você não quer ser um fracasso total na sua vida shinobi, acho melhor ganhar. Eu falei disso ao Neji, e como ele é um jurado, com certeza votará em você. Mas, faça o melhor que puder e será o orgulho do clã. Adeus, Hinata.

**Hinata:** _o orgulho do clã... o orgulho do clã... o orgulho do clã..._

Ino, entretanto, pensava no que Megumi havia lhe dito. Não queria perder a amiga, mas também não achava que estava sendo egoísta, e não estava arrependida de nada. Quem vencerá? Seu orgulho, ou sua amizade?

Fora dos bastidores...

**Tsunade: **Agora, vamos começar a segunda parte do desfile!

Ao ouvirem isso, as misses entram na mesma ordem da outra vez e se "alinham". Mas, agora, elas entram descalças e enroladas em toalhas magenta, com os cabelos soltos.

**Tsunade**: "faz um sinal"

**Misses**: "ao vêrem o sinal, todas ao mesmo tempo tiram as toalhas, deixando seus biquinis e corpos a mostra"

**Jurados menos Tsunade e Gaara:** O;;O (dessa vez o nariz do Sai sangrou)

Sem ninguém anunciar seu nome, Sora começa a desfilar do mesmo jeito de antes, dessa vez com um biquini preto com detalhes em dourado, com a parte de cima amarrada no pescoço e a calcinha de amarrar no lado com faixas grossas.

**Kakashi:** "hemorragia nasal mais séria" x.x

Sora volta e Temari entra. Também desfilava do mesmo jeito de antes, com um biquini simples (daqueles que são presos no ombro e a calcinha não é de amarrar), dourado com uns detalhes com glitter.

Temari volta e Hana entra, do mesmo jeito que antes (pra resumir, todas entram do mesmo jeito de antes). Seu biquini era preto com argolas no lado da parte de baixo e no meio da parte de cima, que era prata com alguns detalhes dourados e rosas roxas.

**Sasuke:** "hemorragia nasal mais séria (2)" x.x

Hana volta e Megumi entra. Seu biquini era simples, lilás, praticamente todo coberto por pequenas pedrinhas no mesmo tom formando desenhos de flores.

**Shikamaru:**_ que desfile mais problemático e... caramba, o que é isso?_ "hemorragia nasal mais séria (3)" x.x

Megumi volta e Umi entra. Usava um biquini tomara-que-caia branco, com uma alça, apenas de enfeite, de estrass. A parte de baixo era branca, com uma faixa prateada na parte de cima.

**Neji:** "hemorragia nasal mais séria (4)" x.x

Umi volta e chega a vez de Hinata.

**Hinata:** _o orgulho do clã... eu serei o orgulho do clã!! ò.ó/_

Hinata entra, rebolando bastante e lançando sorrisos típicos de _top models_ à platéia e aos jurados, além de parar no meio da passarela e por a mão na cintura o.o

**Jurados e misses:** _O.O Hinata??_

**Hiashi:** _Muito bem, Hinata u.u_

Ela vestia um biquini de amarrar no pescoço, a parte de cima era branca, e a de baixo roxa bem escura e com uma fita de um lado. Hinata volta e Ino entra meio zonza pela ação de Hinata. Ino trajava um biquini tomara-que-caia amarelo bem claro, com uma flor branca de strass na parte de baixo.

Ino volta e Sakura entra. Usava um maiô branco frente única, com aberturas em forma de círculos no busto e barriga, e com aberturas simples nas costelas, além de ter detalhes prateados.

Sakura volta e Tenten entra. Ela usava um biquini tomara-que-caia, a parte de cima era verde esmeralda com bolinhas rosa-bebê, e a parte de baixo rosa-bebê com bolinhas verde-esmeralda e de amarrar.

Tenten volta e Amy entra. Usava um biquini simples, vermelho, com detalhes em bronze imitando labaredas de fogo.

**Naruto:** "hemorragia nasal mais séria (5)" x.x

Amy volta e Setsuna entra. Usava um biquíni tomara-que-caia preto,com uma flor laranja no lado esquerdo do peito, e uma saída de praia laranja com degradê entre as cores laranja e branco.

**Sai:** "hemorragia nasal mais séria (6)" _por que meu nariz não pára de sangrar??_

Setsuna volta e Saori entra. Seu biquini era de amarrar no pescoço, com diferentes tonalidades de azuis, com uma argola prata no meio, e a parte de baixo tinha duas no lado, e uma saída de praia branca rendada.

**Kiba:** "hemorragia nasal mais séria (o que vem depois do 6 mesmo? Ah, é, o 7. Coitado de quem vai ter que limpar esse sangue todo ó.ò)"

**Misses: **"saem ao contrário de quando entraram"

**Tsunade:** E não percam! Daqui a pouco, a terceira parte do Miss Shinobi 2008!!

Nos bastidores...

**Saori:** Hinata... me assustei com você agora o.o

**Hinata:** Sabe o que é, Saori-chan, o meu pai falou que "conta a história toda"

**Saori:** Que maus...

**Hinata**: Não vou bancar a palhaça e ficar com vergonha, eu vencerei, e serei o orgulho do meu clã! ò.ó/

**Saori:** Ok o.o

Depois de muito, muito tempo, fora dos bastidores...

**Tsunade**: Vamos à terceira parte do desfile... as fantasias!!

Novamente, as misses entram em fileira, se alinham e viram para o público, com as fantasias a mostra.

Sora desfila do mesmo jeito (como todas vão desfilar -.-''), com um maiô vermelho meio transparente com bordados bordos, aberto na parte da frente até o umbigo com pequenas plumas brancas com correntes de extras.

Temari usava uma fantasia de "tempestade de Areia" - maiô de manga-longa bege e uma capa bem grande balançando com o vento atrás e uma sandália bege, e de maquiagem um blush dourado, sombra dourada, rímel bem escuro e batom dourado, e com jóias de ouro.

Hana usava uma fantasia de "anjo do mal" - vestido preto ate as metades das coxas e tomara que caia com rendas nas bordas roxas, um par de asas negras uma aureola com efeitos de chamas, uma rasteirinha roxa com cordas negras que amarra até a altura do joelho, e o cabelo com um coque frouxo e por causa do tamanho fica algumas mechas soltas.

Megumi usava uma fantasia de rainha do Egito - top vermelho sangue, saia branca e um pouco rodada até a altura dos joelhos, sandálias rasteiras, vários anéis e um bracelete de cobra. Cabelo bastante liso, e maquiagem um pouco pesada.

Umi usava uma fantasia de ninfa - vestido branco frouxo até o joelho, estilo grego, com detalhes em dourado, com uma sandália trançada no tornozelo dourada e jóias douradas. O cabelo preso num penteado ao estilo grego, com um uma tiara de flores.

Hinata usava uma fantasia de rainha - vestido meio exagerado, era bem aberto, decotado, manga até o cotovelo, cor-de-salmão com várias rendas brancas e detalhes dourados, além de um saiote por baixo. Seu cabelo estava preso em uma coroa dourada. Usava várias jóias, e batom vermelho-sangue, blush bem rosa, sombra dourada, lápis e rímel bem escuro como maquiagem.

Ino usava uma fantasia de Iamanjá - vestido curto, leve, meio transparente, branco com detalhes azuis. Seu cabelo estava num rabo-de-cavalo bem alto, preso com um laço azul. Usava glitter azul cintilante no corpo, e batom rosa, sombra azul, lápis e rímel como maquiagem.

Sakura usava uma fantasia de deusa das flores - vestido longo, quase arrastando no chão, branco com muitas flores amarelas, rosas, azuis, laranjas e lilás, e uma sandália plataforma com amarras coloridas. Seu cabelo estava solto, com uma tiara de flores das mesmas cores do vestido. Ela jogava flores pela passarela quando passava. Usava um gloss rosa, blush brilhante e sombra lilás de maquiagem.

Tenten usava uma fantasia de "natureza" - vestido feito de folhas de verdade, bem verdinhas, longo e decotado, e estava descalça. Seus coques estavam amarrados com fitas verdes, e uma parte delas caía pelas costas da miss. Usava um batom verde, blush escuro e sombra verde de maquiagem.

Amy usava uma fantasia de odalisca - um conjunto de top e saia vermelhos, ambos com detalhes em pedras na cor bronze, sendo que a saia é toda feita de véus de seda vermelhos. O cabelo é dividido em dois, uma parte deles presa por um rabo-de-cavalo alto e a outra totalmente solta. Também usa uma tiara em bronze, com uma pedra vermelha no centro. Nas mãos, luvas vermelhas que vão até metade do antebraço.

Setsuna usava uma fantasia de fada - vestido branco tomara-que-caia, com cauda, porém a frente é aberta até o joelho, usa uma sapatilha laranja,que tem fitas que sobem até o joelho na perna esquerda, e na direita a fita chega até a metade da canela. Usava um bracelhete com estrela,e algumas fitas amarradas no pulsos e no braço, e embaixo do vestido usava um espartilho curiosamente preto e com os laços vermelhos. Usava uma maquiagem leve, o cabelo totalmente solto, e liso, e uma pequena asa laranja transparente nas costas.

Saori usava uma fantasia de "névoa viva" - um arranjo tipo de escola de samba, prateado e com penas brancas, um maiô decotado prateado com penas brancas também, uma sandália plataforma prateada com tiras com plumas brancas até o joelho. Seu cabelo estava preso por uma tiara prateada, com penas brancas. Quando passava, aparecia uma fumacinha. (não era nenhum jutsu, apenas gelo-seco que a roupa soltava xD) Usava uma sombra prata, blush cintilante e batom prata como maquiagem.

**Misses: **"saem ao contrário de quando entraram"

A única diferença dessa vez é que nenhum jurado teve uma hemorragia nasal.

* * *

Gostaram do capítulo??

Sim ou não, mandem um review, pois é de graça e vocês ajudam uma boa alma.

Tchau, povo o/


	6. Os trajes de gala e reconciliação

Yo, povo o/

Agora vem a última parte do desfile e também a que eu mais gosto em concursos de beleza... os trajes de gala \o/

So, vamos à fic \o\

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Os trajes de gala e reconciliação**

Nos bastidores...

**Ino:** "entra no camarim de Sora" Sora... eu posso falar com você?

**Sora:** O que você quer??

**Ino:** Sabe quando você descobriu seu pente na mochila da Umi?

**Sora:** Sei...

**Ino:** Fui eu que pus ele lá... quando você estava no banheiro chorando e as outras no refeitório... eu pensei que achando que ela tivesse roubado seu pente, vocês parassem de fofocar sobre mim e Megumi... só por isso.

**Sora:** Mas você não parece ser do tipo que se arrepende assim... por que está falando isso??

**Ino:** Na verdade foi por que a Megumi descobriu e pensou que eu fosse uma egoísta... e quis mostrar que eu também me arrependo de certas coisas. Me desculpa??

**Sora: **Tudo bem. Mas saia daqui logo que eu preciso falar com a Umi e me trocar em 5 minutos.

**Ino:** Tá ok "sai do camarim"

**Sora:** "vai correndo pro camarim de Umi"

No camarim de Umi, que era bem ao lado do de Megumi...

**Sora:** "entra com tudo" Umi!! Desculpa eu ter pensado mal de você e ter dito aquelas coisas sobre você e sua família!!

**Umi:** O.O

**Sora:** A Ino me contou que foi ela que colocou meu pente na sua mochila, pra gente brigar e parar de fofocar sobre ela e Megumi!! Desculpa, por favor!! ó.ò

**Umi: **o.o Tá...

**Sora:** Muito obrigada!! Amigas? "estende a mão"

**Umi:** Amigas! n.n "apertam as mãos"

**Sora:** n.n "sai correndo"

**Umi:** O.o

**Megumi:** "já pronta, escuta tudo do seu camarim" _fez a coisa certa, Ino n.n_

Fora dos bastidores...

**Tsunade:** E agora, senhoras e senhores, a última parte do Miss Shinobi 2008, os trajes de gala!!

**Misses: **"entram, se 'alinham' e se viram para o público com os trajes a mostra"

Sora desfila, dessa vez sorrindo e mais a vontade. Usava um vestido preto justo até a cintura e depois largo, busto do tipo dos vestidos gregos e uma faixa que amarra no pescoço prata. Em um dos lados o vestido é aberto, o que acaba deixando uma perna a mostra e as costas abertas. Seu cabelo estava repartido do lado, com uma franja maior que outra, e usava brincos grandes em forma de gota de ônix.

Temari usava um vestido justo, de manga-longa e de veludo, até a cintura era azul-marinho e tinha um laço do lado direito, da cintura pra baixo era prateado. Usava um sapato fechado azul-marinho e brincos pequenos de prata.

Hana usava um kimomo meio cheinho na parte de baixo roxo claro com flores de sakuras azuis, uma fita preta prendendo o mesmo, e decorado com alguns desenhos de dragões dourados, as mangas sao grandes quase cobrindo toda a mão, e nas bordas e nas mangas do vestido há algumas chamas azuladas.

Megumi usava um vestido longo na cor vinho, com uma cauda comprida e mangas compridas um pouco folgadas perto do punho, decote em V um tanto exagerado. Usava um corpete preto por cima, bordado com fios de ouro formando desenhos parecidos com hieróglifos e um colar com uma única pérola negra e brincos também feitos de pérola. Seu cabelo estava solto e com cachos nas pontas, a maquiagem leve, apenas os olhos são realçados por um delineador preto e as bochechas por um blush avermelhado.

Umi desfila mais a vontade, pois fez as pazes com sua amiga. Usava um vestido azul-carbono longo, justo até a cintura, depois aberto levemente, deixando um pequeno godê, e com uma leve cauda que arrastava no chão. As alças eram trançadas na frente amarando no pescoço, deixando um leve decote em forma de gota na frente.Usava sandálias altas prateadas e jóias de strass. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque com alguns fios soltos. Sua maquiagem era leve, realçando apenas seus lábios carnudos.

Hinata usava um vestido não muito justo, rodado de manga-curta. Até a cintura era feito de fios prateados trançados com fios brancos, e da cintura pra baixo era somente branco e rendado. Usava uma sandália de salto fino branca com tiras prata. Na cintura, havia um laço rosa, que combinava com sua tiara, feita de pérolas e um véu com um laço rosa. Usava brincos e um colar de pérolas.

Ino desfila mais naturalmente, sem forçar o sorriso; estava se sentindo mais leve depois de contar tudo à Sora. Usava um vestido de uma alça, até a cintura justo e na cor vinho, e da cintura pra baixo branco com detalhes em vinho e vermelho, rendado e rodado. Usava uma sandália de salto fino vinho. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque e com mechas soltas e encaracoladas. Usava brincos e um colar de quartzo lilás (nem sei se isto existe o.o) e ouro.

Sakura usava um vestido vermelho, rodado e rendado, frente-única. Usava uma sandália fechada vermelha de veludo. Seu cabelo estava solto, e nele havia um chapéu branco com uma fita vermelha. Usava brincos pequenos de ouro e rubi e um colar de ouro com um coração de rubi. (que chique ;D)

Tenten usava um vestido de uma alça, bem justo, verde-escuro. Usava uma sandália de salto fino verde. Seu cabelo estava trançado com uma fita da mesma cor do vestido, fazendo um laço no final, e duas mechas soltas na frente. Usava brincos compridos de esmeralda, e um colar de ouro branco e um pingente em forma de folha de esmeralda.

Amy usava um vestido frente-única vermelho, um pouco curto na frente e com uma cauda atrás. Usava sandálias de salto alto bronze. Seu cabelo estava solto, mais cacheado que o normal. Usava brincos grandes em forma de gota bronze.

Setsuna usava um vestido azul-marinho, que vai até a canela, com bordados de borboletas negras e algumas miçangas no corpete. A saia, feita de um tecido leve e solto, tem um degradê variando de um branco, preto e azul-marinho. Usava uma sandália preta com brilhante no salto e na fivela, uma maquiagem um pouco pesada, mas não exagerada. Seu cabelo estava preso num coque frouxo, com alguns fios soltos, cacheados só nas pontas.

Saori usava um vestido justo até a cintura, e depois rodado, azul-celeste, com mangas-curtas. Usava sandálias de salto fino azul-celeste também. Seu cabelo estava preso em um coque por uma presilha bico-de-pato azul-celeste com detalhes prateados, e com duas mechas longas na frente. Usava brincos e um colar de prata e uma pedra azul bem clara, sem ser de safira.

Nenhum dos jurados teve uma hemorragia nasal, apenas ficaram babando de tão lindas que as misses estavam.

As misses saem, e entram em seus camarins.

**Megumi:** "entra no camarim de Ino" Ino...

**Ino:** "se assusta um pouco com Megumi" Sim?

**Megumi:** Eu achei muito legal você contar tudo à Sora. Agora ela e Umi fizeram as pazes. Você me mostrou que não é egoísta e que se importa com os outros. Por isso vim pedir para sermos amigas, como antes n.n

**Ino:** É claro que eu aceito n.n

**Megumi:** n.n

Fora dos bastidores, assim que todas se trocam...

**Tsunade:** Senhoras e senhores, vamos ouvir a decisão do júri, e saber que foi eleita a kunoichi mais bonita do mundo!!

**Misses:** "entram com o mesmo vestido magenta, a mesma sandália prateada, as faixas e os cabelos soltos"

**Tsunade: **Se preparem, pois a nova Miss Shinobi 2008 é... O.O Não pode ser!!

* * *

No próximo capítulo, veremos quem ganhou o mais desejado concurso de beleza do mundo shinobi xD

E não esqueçam os reviews!!

Tchau, povo o/


	7. A decisão e a festa

Yo, povo o/

Esse é o último capítulo, o mais decisivo de todos!! \o/

Afinal, quem será que ganhou o tão desejado Miss Shinobi??

Isso vocês só saberão lendo ;D

So, vamos à fic \o\

* * *

**Capítulo 6: A decisão e a festa**

**Tsunade:** Senhoras e senhores, vamos ouvir a decisão do júri, e saber que foi eleita a kunoichi mais bonita do mundo!!

**Misses:** "entram com o mesmo vestido magenta, a mesma sandália prateada, as faixas e os cabelos soltos"

**Tsunade: **Se preparem, pois a nova Miss Shinobi 2008 é... O.O Não pode ser!!

**Sora:** _Ai, que bom que fiz as pazes com a Umi... n.n_

**Temari: **_Preparem-se, vacas de Suna è.é_

**Hana: **_Hum... será que a Junko aceita a proposta da Matsumoto no Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial 2008? ô.õ_

**Megumi:** _Fale logo meu nome e acabe com isso ù.ú_

**Hinata:** _Eu preciso ser o orgulho do clã... não posso ter passado por aquela vergonha á toa o/o_

**Ino:** _Ah, testuda, você já era :D_

**Sakura:** _Ah, porca, você já era :D_

**Tenten:** _Tomara que eu vença... não que eu ligue muito, mas..._

**Setsuna: **_Será que o Ichiraku Rámen vende doces??_

**Saori:** _Quem será que venceu?? _

**Tsunade: **Todas ficaram em primeiro lugar!! O.O

**Todos (inclusive os líderes e a platéia): **O.O "capotam"

**Tsunade:** "se referindo aos jurados" O que houve com vocês?? Naruto, em quem você votou? Eu pensava que ia votar na Sakura, como combinamos!! Ò.Ó

**Naruto:** É-é que como todos iriam votar em uma de Konoha, eu pensava que se votasse na Amy, não faria diferença!! O.O

**Kakashi:** E-eu também pensei isso!! O.O

**Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Sasuke, Neji:** Eu também!! O.O

**Lee:** Eu votei na Tenten u.u

**Shino: **E eu na Hinata, afinal, a regra é obedecer as ordens de seu superior u.u

**Chouji:** E eu na Ino u.u

**Misses:** n/n

**Tsunade:** Ò.Ó EU VOU MATAR VOCÊS POR ME DESOBEDECEREM!!

**Tsuchikage:** Como?? Então era tudo armação?? Ò.Ó

**Kusakage: **Isso não é justo!! Ò.Ó/

**Gaara:** ...

**Tsunade:** "corre atrás dos que não votaram em uma das misses Konoha" Ò.Ó

**Os que não votaram em uma das misses Konoha:** O.O "fogem de Tsunade"

**Megumi:** Isso não é justo!! Eu deveria ser eleita ò.ó/

**Temari:** É claro que não!! Eu deveria mostrar às vacas de Suna que elas não valem nada!! ò.ó/

**Tenten:** Vocês nada! Eu me saí melhor!! ù.ú

**Hinata:** G-gente...

**Sakura:** Eu não acredito que empatei com a porca!! ç.ç

**Ino: **Eu é que não acredito que empatei com você!! ò.ó

**Hinata: **G-gente...

**Saori: **Eu acho que todas merecem e...

**Hana: **Vocês podem parar de brigar? ò.ó Eu tô tentando bolar um plano pra pegar o Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial 2008!!

**Hinata:** Gente...

**Setsuna:** Para de ser tão maliciosa!! ù.ú

**Umi:** Para você de ser tão implicante!! ù.ú

**Misses: **"brigando"

**Líderes:** "brigando"

**Platéia:** "brigando"

**Hinata:** GENTEEEE!! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **O.O''

**Hinata: **SERÁ QUE DÁ PRA VOCÊS CALAREM A PORXX DE MERXX DESSAS SUAS BOCAS MISERÁVEIS, CARALXX, QUE EU JÁ TÔ FICANDO COM DOR DE CABEÇA, BOSXX ?? Ò.Ó

**Todos:** O.O''''

**Hinata: **TODAS VENCERAM E PONTO FINAL, CACEXX!! SERÁ QUE É TÃO DIFÍCIL ENFIAR ISSO NA CABEÇA DE MERXX DE VOCÊS, PORXX!! Ò.Ó

**Todos: **O.O'''''' "encaram Hinata"

Hinata: QUE QUE FOI?? PERDERAM O CX NA MINHA CARA?? Ò.Ó

**Todos:** O.O'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**Hinata: **"como se nada tivesse acontecido, vai calmamente até seu camarim"

**Todos: **"ficam quietos e aos poucos vão saindo dali"

Depois do surto de Hinata, as misses vão ao hotel e se encontram com seus novos amigos.

**Kiba: **Vocês vão à festa hoje a noite??

**Misses: **Festa?

**Saori:** Ninguém nos avisou nada, Kiba-kun...

**Naruto:** Vai ter uma festa num barracão perto do portão Leste, às 7 da noite, 'ttebayo!

**Sasuke:** E todos deverão estar acompanhados de alguém do sexo oposto.

**Kakashi:** Ou seja, em casais.

**Todos - Kakashi:** "coram e torcem para sair com aqueles que amam"

Depois de um tempo, todos estavam conversando sobre um assunto qualquer, em duplas (lê-se casais)...

**Naruto:** "se dirigindo a Amy" Hei, Amy-chan...

**Amy:** Sim?

**Naruto:** Sabe, eu estava pensando, você não quer ir a festa comigo? "cora"

**Amy:** "corada" T-tá bem, Naruto. Aceito sim n/n

**Naruto: **Valeu, dattebayo!! o/

**Sasuke: **Hana, você vai à festa?

**Hana:** Tava pensando em ir sim, mas ninguém me convidou ainda...

**Sasuke: **Ah...

**Hana:** ...

**Sasuke:** ...

**Hana:** ...

**Sasuke: **Já que você quer ir, e ninguém te convidou, que tal ir comigo?? "cora microscopicamente"

**Hana: **Demorou, hein, gato! n.n

**Sasuke:** "sorriso de lado"

**Neji: **Umi, você vai com alguém na festa?

**Umi: **Não, porquê?

**Neji:** É-é que eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir comigo... "cora minusculamente pouco"

**Umi:** Adoraria n/n Mas, você sabe bem onde é? Porque se nos perdermos, será o fim, o certo seria você ter um cão-guia.

**Neji: **Eu sei bem onde é e... por que um cão-guia? O.o

**Umi:** Lá na minha vila, esses cães guiam os cegos... ou melhor, aqueles que não enxergam n.n

**Neji:** Como?? ô.õ

**Umi:** É que como você é um ce- digo, deficiente visual, deveria ter um desses n.n

**Neji:** O.O... ¬/¬ Eu não sou cego.

**Umi:** Não? Então como seus olhos são brancos? O.o

**Neji:** É por causa da minha kekkei genkai, o Byakugan ¬¬

**Umi:** o/o Desculpa, é que eu pensei que...

**Neji:** Tudo bem, você não é a única a pensar isso u.u

**Umi: **o/o _Parabéns, poia, chamou seu provável futuro namorado de cego! -.-''_

**Kiba:** Saori-chan, você... bem... quero dizer... hum... o/o

**Saori:** O que? õ.ô

**Kiba:** Vocêqueriràfestacomigo?? o/o

**Saori:** Não entendi nada...

**Kiba:** Você quer ir à festa comigo?? o/o

**Saori:** É claro, Kiba-kun n/n

**Kiba:** n/n

**Saori:** n/n

**Kiba:** n/n

**Saori: **n/n

**Kiba: **n/n

**Saori:** n/n (tá, parei /)

**Shikamaru:** Megumi...

**Megumi:** Sim? n.n

**Shikamaru: **É meio problemático dizer mas...

**Megumi:** ...

**Shikamaru:** Quer ir à festa comigo?

**Megumi: **Claro que sim!! n/n

**Shikamaru:** ...

**Megumi:** ...

**Sora: **Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi:** Hum?

**Sora:** Você vai à festa? o/o

**Kakashi:** Se eu tivesse com quem ir...

**Sora:** Não por isso, eu posso ir com você! n/n

**Kakashi:** Legal... às 7 eu te pego, ok?

**Sora: **Ok n/n

O tempo passou, e todas já estavam no apartamento, menos Setsuna e Sai que estavam no Ichiraku Rámen...

**Setsuna: **Hum... Sai?

**Sai:** Sim? n.n

**Setsuna: **Me acompanha até o hotel?

**Sai: **Acompanho, sim n.n

Os dois chegam ao hotel, e Sai se lembra de algo...

**Sai: **"D_epois de se conhecerem, o próximo passo para engatar uma amizade verdadeira é convidar para sair a tal pessoa" é o que está no livro. Amanhã tenho que pesquisar se sentir um friozinho na barriga, o coração pular e a gente se sentir bem perto de uma pessoa, são sinais de amizade n.n_ Setsuna, você gostaria de ir à festa comigo?? n.n

**Setsuna:** o/o É-é c-claro, S-sai-kun.

**Sai:** n.n

**Setsuna:** o/o S_erá que ele está gostando de mim? Ontem eu ouvi dizerem que ele não entende os sentimentos... mas, nessa festa, eu vou fazê-lo entender o que eu sinto por ele ò.ó/ _"entra no hotel e sobe ao apartamento para se trocar"

Chegam as 7 horas, e as misses já estão prontas, esperando o homem dos seus sonhos (ficou um pouco brega, eu sei ¬¬). Um a um, os rapazes chegam e vão com suas convidadas à tão esperada festa. Menos um.

**Sora: **Nossa, todas as meninas já foram para a festa e o Kakashi ainda não chegou... paciência. u.u

2 horas depois...

**Sora: **ù.ú

**Kakashi:** Yo, Sora-san n.n'''

**Sora:** Está atrasado!! ò.ó

**Kakashi:** Yare, yare... gomen ne. É que quando eu estava vindo, vi um cachorro atropelado e o levei ao hospital n.n'''

**Sora:** Mentiroso!! Aqui nem tem carros e... ah, esquece! Vamos logo que estamos muito atrasados.

A festa era numa mansão meio afastada, perto do portão Leste. A mansão era enorme, e todos os móveis do salão haviam sido retirados para montar uma pista de dança. Nos fundos, havia uma mesa gigante com comida e bebida, um jardim lindo e uma piscina de 3 metros de profundidade. Tudo era brilhante e colorido, e todos na festa estavam se divertindo de algum modo.

No salão, ou melhor, pista de dança, onde estavam as misses, estava tocando uma música dos anos 60, bem agitada...

**Sora:** Vem, Kakashi, vamos dançar! "arrasta Kakashi para a pista"

**Sasuke: **Hana, você quer dançar? "estende a mão"

**Hana:** Desculpa, gato, mas não gosto desse tipo de música ó.ò "do nada, começa a tocar funk" O que estamos esperando?? "pega na mão de Sasuke"

**Naruto:** Não quer dançar também, Amy-chan??

**Amy:** Só se tocar dança-do-ventre ;D "do nada, começa a tocar dança-do-ventre"

**Todos:** O.o

**Amy: **Vamos, Naruto?

**Naruto:** Vamos, Amy! "vão dançar"

**Kiba:** Quer um ponche, Saori?

**Saori:** Sim, eu vou com você até lá n.n "vão até os fundos"

**Neji: **Você quer alguma coisa, Umi?

**Umi:** Não, só andar um pouco, observar a noite, conhecer o jardim...

**Neji: **Eu vou com você.

**Umi: **Obrigada n.n

**Sai: **_Vou fazer como os outros..._ Quer alguma coisa Setsuna?

**Setsuna: **Nada não, Sai n.n Vamos lá pra fora?

**Sai: **Vamos n.n "vão até os fundos"

**Megumi:** O que você quer fazer, Shikamaru?

**Shikamaru: **Sinceramente, só quero me sentar naquele sofá. "aponta para um sofá num canto"

**Megumi:** Vamos lá, então o.o "se sentam no sofá"

O tempo passa, todos se divertem, e incrivelmente continuam fazendo o mesmo de quando chegaram...

**Kakashi: **Sora, vamos comer alguma coisa? Estamos dançando desde que chegamos.

**Sora:** Tá, vamos fazer uma pausa. "vão até os fundos"

**Kakashi:** "com o livro já aberto, mas prestando atenção em Sora" Você dança muito bem.

**Sora:** Obrigada n/n Você também.

**Kakashi:** n.n "começa a ler"

**Sora: **Sabe... por que você não larga esse livro pervertido??

**Kakashi: **Quando estou em uma batalha eu largo n.n

**Sora: **Mas você não se interessa por outra coisa a não ser esse livro?

**Kakashi:** Eu me interesso por várias coisas...

**Sora:** Como o que?

**Kakashi:** Como meninas lindas, simpáticas e espertas... como um certo alguém que está do meu lado "olhar sedutor xD"

**Sora:** o/o

**Kakashi:** "se aproxima de Sora"

**Sora: **o/o

**Kakashi: **"se aproxima mais"

**Sora:** o/o

**Kakashi:** "se aproxima mais"

**Sora:** o/o

**Kakashi: **"agora, ele está quase encostando seus lábios nos dela"

**Sora:** o/o

**Kakashi:** "beija Sora timidamente"

**Sora:** "retribui e intensifica o beijjo"

**Kakashi:** "põe uma mão no rosto de Sora e deixa cair o livro"

Na pista de dança...

**Sasuke:** Ufa, cansei!! Vou tomar alguma coisa.

**Hana:** Eu vou com você!! "vão até os fundos"

**Sasuke:** "bebe um copo de refrigerante" Sabe, Hana "puxa Hana até um lugar mais afastado" desde que te vi, senti algo diferente...

**Hana:** "prestando atenção, mas tropeça em algo" O_ Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial 2008 o.o_

**Sasuke:** ...algo diferente que meu orgulho nunca permitiu revelar...

**Hana: **"vê Kakashi e Sora se beijando num cantinho mais escuro"_ É a minha chance è.é_ "lembra que Sasuke está se declarando para ela" _e agora, o que que eu faço??_

**Sasuke:** ...mas, agora, eu acho que é o momento certo de deixar meu orgulho de lado...

**Hana: **"olha desesperadamente para o livro e para Sasuke, repetidamente" _O livro ou o gato? O livro ou o gato? Pensa, Hana, pensa!!_

**Sasuke:** ... e falar realmente o que sinto por você...

**Hana:** _se eu pegar o livro, Sasuke vai pensar que eu prefiro um reles livro do que ele... e se eu beijar o Sasuke, eu nunca mais vou ter a chance de ler o maldito livro!! O que eu faço??_

**Sasuke: **... agora eu posso dizer com certeza, Hana...

**Hana:** _O que eu faço?_ o.o "desesperada"

**Sasuke:** ... eu te amo.

**Hana:** o.o

Sasuke: "se inclina para beijá-la"

**Hana: **_foda-se o livro ù.ú_ "beija Sasuke com convicção"

**Sasuke: **"aprofunda o beijo e põe as mãos na cintura de Hana"

De volta à pista de dança...

**Naruto: **Amy-chan... eu preciso te dizer uma coisa... lá fora.

**Amy:** Tudo bem. "vão até a varanda"

**Naruto:** É-é q-que e-e-u que-queria diz-zer q-que.. o/o

**Amy: **n/n_ que fofinho!!_

**Naruto: **Bem... é que... Bom... er... eu...

**Amy: **"coloca o indicador nos lábios de Naruto e em seguida os sela com seus lábios"

**Naruto: **"retribui o beijo pondo as mãos no cabelo de Amy"

No jardim...

**Umi:** Desculpe eu ter te chamado de cego hoje cedo o/o

**Neji: **Tudo bem.

**Umi:** "mudando de assunto" Eu sempre gostei muito de flores. Acho que são tão alegres, tão bonitas n.n

**Neji: **Não mais do que você. "se dá conta do que falou" o/o

**Umi:** o/o... n/n Obrigada. Também te acho bonito.

**Neji:** o/o

**Umi:** Sabe... você gosta ou já gostou de alguém?

**Neji:** Pra falar a verdade, nunca gostei de ninguém. Até quando te conheci.

**Umi:** o/o

**Neji:** Acho que você entendeu o que quis dizer. u/u

**Umi:** Entendi. Entendi muito bem. "se aproxima de Neji e o beija"

**Neji:** "aprofunda o beijo"

**Umi:** "aprofunda mais"

Sem darem conta, já estavam se agarrando calientemente. Bem calientemente. (**Inner:** Cuidado, o nível tá abaixando ù.ú **Eu:** Sem graça :P)

Num sofá num canto escuro...

**Megumi:** "um pouco aborrecida de estar rolando um festão e ela sentada sem fazer nada" Shikamaru, vamos dar uma volta? Não aguento mais ficar sentada sem fazer nada.

**Shikamaru:** Pode ir. Eu fico aqui te esperando.

**Megumi: **ò.ó Você é muito preguiçoso! Como consegue ficar sentado sem fazer nada a noite inteira??

**Shikamaru:** Na verdade eu fiquei fazendo algo muito interessante essa noite.

**Megumi: **O que? ù.ú

**Shikamaru:** Fiquei sentado ao lado da menina mais interessante do mundo.

**Megumi:** O/O

**Shikamaru:** "se inclina rapidamente e beija Megumi"

**Megumi:** "aprofunda o beijo e coloca as mãos no pescoço de Shikamaru"

Perto da piscina...

**Sai:** Setsuna... eu queria te perguntar uma coisa.

**Setsuna:** "bebendo um copo de refrigerante" Pode falar.

**Sai: **É que toda vez que eu converso ou chego perto de você meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca, de tão rápido que bate.

**Setsuna: **n/n _Que lindo!!_

**Sai: **Eu também me sinto bem quando te vejo, e sinto meu rosto esquentar e corar.

**Setsuna:** n/n

**Sai: **Acho que por causa disso somos amigos, não?

**Setsuna: **o.o

**Sai:** n.n

**Setsuna:** ù.ú Por que é tão difícil você entender??

**Sai:** Entender o que? ô.ò

**Setsuna:** O que há entre a gente!! ò.ó

**Sai:** o.o...

**Setsuna:** Está na hora de você aprender o que são os sentimentos. ù.ú

**Sai: **o.o

**Setsuna:** "se inclina, deixa cair o copo quase cheio e beija Sai quentemente"

**Sai:** "aturdido, pois nunca se sentira tão bem quanto naquele momento, apenas retribui o beijo"

Saori e Kiba andavam tranquilamente, conversando, até que Saori escorrega no refrigerante que Setsuna tinha derrubado e arrasta Kiba junto.

**Kiba:** "em cima de Saori" o/o

**Saori:** "embaixo de Kiba xD" o/o Não dá pra evitar mais...

**Kiba:** ... a hora é agora.

**Saori e Kiba:** "se beijam ao mesmo tempo e ficam se agarrando no chão mesmo, numa posição comprometedora" (**Inner:** Olha o nível ù.ú **Eu:** Foi mal o.o)

Por mais diferentes que sejam suas histórias, aparências e temperamentos, nenhuma das misses esperava que um concurso de beleza terminaria assim n.n

**FIM**

**Kibette: **Quem foi a anta que colocou esse FIM aí? ò.ó

**Inner: **Eu pensei que tinha terminado o.o

**Kibette:** Bom, de certa forma, sim, pois eu decidi fazer um capítulo extra neste momento 8D

**Inner:** E depois a anta sou eu ¬¬

**Kibette:** :P

É isso aí, povo, decidi fazer um epílogo, porque senão a fic iria ficar muito curta ú.ú

Tchau, povo o/


	8. Epílogo: Nas termas

Yo, povo o/

Pelo visto, gostaram bastante da fic 8D

Fico feliz por isso n.n

Agora, o epílogo que lhes falei no capítulo anterior...

So, vamos ao epílogo \o\

* * *

**Epílogo: Nas termas**

Depois da gloriosa festa no dia anterior, e depois de ter contado os detalhes românticos para suas amigas, as misses infelizmente terão que voltar à vila...

**Sakura: **Que pena que vocês vão hoje T.T Vou sentir a falta de todas!

**Misses:** Nós também T.T

**Ino:** Ei, que tal se nós fossêmos às termas agora, como uma forma de despedida?

**Umi:** O que estamos esperando?? 8D "sai correndo pegar uma toalha e um biquini"

**Setsuna: **Eu não vou... odeio água quente u.u

**Hinata: **E se eu te der um batom?? (o chocolate)

**Setsuna:** Um tablete de batom branco??

**Hinata: **E um diamante negro! :D

**Setsuna: **Feito!! "sai correndo pegar uma toalha e um biquini"

**Sakura:** Não precisam levar biquinis, apenas levem uma muda de roupa e uma toalha.

**Sora: **Nós vamos entrar lá nuas?? o.o

**Ino: **Sim, por quê?

**Hana: **Verdade, não tem nada a ver. Sim'bora, meninas :D

**Todas:** n.n

Numa rua pacata de Konoha...

**Naruto:**_ A Amy-chan é demais e..._ "tromba com alguém" Gomen ne, eu estava distraído, dattebayo...

**??: **Não tem problema, Naruto.

**Naruto: **O.O Ero-sennin?!

**Jiraya:** Já falei para não me chamar assim ¬¬

**Naruto: **O que faz por aqui, 'ttebayo?!

**Jiraya:** Estou sem idéias para o meu próximo romance, o Icha Icha Violence Edição Especial 2008, já que o Icha Icha Paradise Edição Especial 2008 foi um sucesso. Vim buscar inspiração :D

**Naruto:** Ou seja, veio espiar mulheres peladas nas termas ¬¬

**Jiraya:** Se preferir colocar dessa forma... Não quer vir comigo??

**Naruto: **Acho que não, estou namorando agora n/n

**Jiraya:** Não acredito que finalmente conquistou a Sakura!!

**Naruto: **Que Sakura o que, 'ttebayo, a menina que eu namoro é bem mais bonita u.u

**Jiraya: **Mesmo assim, só porque está de dieta não quer dizer que não possa dar uma olhada no cardápio :D

**Naruto:** o.o_ Verdade, dattebayo... olhar não tira pedaço u.u_ Tá bem... eu vou com você.

**Jiraya: **Vamos logo, as meninas nos esperam :D

**Naruto: **o.o _Tomara que a Amy-chan não descubra..._

Nas termas...

Todas as misses já estavam despidas, e algumas já estavam se banhando.

**Umi:** Isso é que é vida n.n

**Tenten:** Nem fale n.n

**Saori:** Têm certeza de que ninguém vai nos espiar? o.o

**Sakura: **Pode ficar tranquila, Saori-chan, o único que tinha a mania de espiar está numa missão bem longe daqui n.n

**Saori:** Tomara o.o

No telhado...

**Jiraya:** "espiando por um buraquinho" He he he he /D Hoje, a vista está ótima!!

**Naruto:** Tô me sentindo mal... como se estivesse traindo a Amy-chan x.x

**Jiraya: **ù.ú Larga de frescura... e dê uma espiada. Todas as misses Shinobi desse ano estão aí :D

**Naruto: **O.O _Misses Shinobi?? Acho que vou dar uma espiadinha só na Amy-chan /D_ "olha por outro buraquinho" He he he /D

**Jiraya:** He he he he /D

Dentro das termas...

**Amy:** Seu cabelo está tão lindo hoje, Temari! n.n

**Temari: **Obrigada n.n Gozado... tô me sentindo um pouco... observada o.o

**Todas:** Eu também o.o

No telhado...

**Naruto e Jiraya:** He he he he he /D

**Kakashi:** "chega silenciosamente e assusta os outros dois" Yo n.n O que estão fazendo??

**Naruto e Jiraya: **AH O.O

**Kakashi:** ô.õ "não percebe que está em cima das termas, pois a placa com o nome estava quebrada"

**Jiraya:** _Ele não percebeu onde estamos... ótimo!_ Nada não, Kakashi, só estávamos checando a firmeza do telhado n.n''''

**Naruto: **ô.õ "se toca" Ah, é mesmo, Kakashi-sensei, só checando a firmeza do telhado, dattebayo n.n'''

**Kakashi: **Querem ajuda?? n.n

**Naruto e Jiraya: **NÃO O.O

**Kakashi:** ô.õ

**Jiraya: **Quero dizer, não precisa se preocupar, nós damos conta n.n

**Kakashi:** Mas tem um furo ali "aponta para o buraquinho em que Naruto estava espiando"

**Jiraya e Naruto: **_Não vai ser fácil se livrar dele -.-''_

Na rua da frente das termas...

**Sasuke e Sai:** "conversam sobre a última missão e andam em direção às termas, e vêem Naruto, Jiraya e Kakashi brigando por um buraquinho" ô.õ

**Sai: **Vamos ver o que está acontecendo lá em cima? n.n

**Sasuke:** Hum. "pulam no telhado"

No telhado...

**Kakashi:** Não vai ser incômodo nenhum, Jiraya-sama, mesmo.

**Jiraya:** Oras, vai ser sim, pode deixar que eu e o Naruto consertamos "se irritando com a persistência de Kakashi"

**Sasuke: **O que está havendo aqui??

**Naruto:** Nada não, é que...

**Sai: **Precisam de ajuda??

**Naruto e Jiraya: **NÃO Ò.Ó

**Resto:** o.o

**Sasuke:** O que estão escondendo?

**Naruto:** Não é da sua conta, teme!! ò.ó

**Sai:** Tem alguma coisa a ver com aquele buraquinho ali "faz menção de se aproximar do tal buraco"

**Jiraya:** Não tem nada a ver!! De onde vocês tiraram isso??

**Kakashi:** Pelo modo que vocês protegem esse furinho... tem alguma coisa que estão escondendo aí...

**Jiraya e Naruto: **O.O

Na rua...

Kiba conversava com Shikamaru sobre uma missão que os times 8 e 9 iriam fazer juntos, e os dois notam o vuco-vuco no telhado.

**Kiba: **Que tal checarmos?

**Shikamaru: **Vai ser problemático pular até lá -.- Mas também estou curioso "pulam no telhado"

No telhado...

**Naruto:** "protegendo o buraquinho de Sai" Já dissemos que não tem nada aí, dattebayo ò.ó

**Kiba: **Yo, o que estão fazendo?

**Shikamaru:** Dá pra ouvir os berros do Naruto do outro lado da vila...

**Jiraya e Naruto:** Mais dois -.- NADA!! Ò.Ó

**Shikamaru:** problemáticos... -.-

**Sasuke:** O dobe está escondendo alguma coisa nesse buraquinho aí u.u

**Kiba:** Deixa a gente ver, Naruto :D

**Jiraya:** Não tem nada aí dentro, caramba!!

**Shikamaru:** Então por que não nos deixa ver??

Na rua...

**Neji:** "andando calmamente, percebe o vuco-vuco no telhado e pula até lá"

No telhado...

**Neji:** O que está havendo aqui?

**Jiraya:** Outro?? Não é possível!

**Kiba: **É só nos deixar ver o que estão escondendo que deixamos vocês em paz u.u

**Naruto: **Já disse mil vezes que não tem nada aí dentro!! "de raiva, dá um pulo e o telhado estremece"

**Todos:** o.o

Nas termas...

**Sora: **O que foi isso? o.o

**Todas:** o.o

No telhado...

**Jiraya:** Não se mexam... qualquer movimento pode fazer o telhado ir abaixo o.o

**Todos:** o.o

**Borboleta: **"pousa no telhado"

**Todos:** o.o

**Telhado:** "cai"

Nas termas...

**Megumi: **Cuidado O.O

**Todas:** "saem da água e fazem fileira na frente do telhado caído"

**Homens: **Ai minha cabeça... x.x "vêem as misses nuas e enfileiradas na frente deles" O.O

**Misses: **O.O

**Homens menos Naruto e Jiraya: **Então era isso que estavam escondendo!? O,O

**Misses: **Ò.Ó COMO OUSAM??

**Homens: **O.O

Do lado de fora das termas, só se podiam ouvir barulhos de coisas quebrando e gritos como: Byakugan!; Eu vou te matar!; Não, piedade!; O que vai fazer com essas kunais?; Não, Amy-chan, por favor!!; entre muitos outros. O resultado foi que todos eles foram parar no hospital, com orgãos estourados e perfurados, membros quebrados (todos os membros mesmo xD) ou amputados, traumatismo craniano, entre outros danos mais graves. O único que não sofreu muito, com bem pouca diferença dos outros, foi Jiraya, porque Hana o reconheceu como o escritor da série Icha Icha e o poupou da surra.

Um tempo depois...

Já era hora das misses partirem, não antes de deixarem um vaso com flores para seus amados. Sentiriam muita falta deles, e eles delas, mas elas sempre viriam visitá-los, e convidaram eles para visitá-las também. Apesar da falta de tempo e da distância, com certeza ninguém irá esquecer o concurso de beleza que mudou para sempre suas vidas.

**FIM**

* * *

Kibette: Agora o fim tá certo :D Infelizmente, pois vou sentir muita falta de todas vocês, leitoras fiéis, e essa foi uma fic que ficará para sempre na minha memória T.T

Último recado: não se esqueçam de colocar essa história como Favorita, tá ;D

Tchau, povo o/


End file.
